The Irony
by Solera
Summary: Who would've thought that the brunette he oh so wanted to possess would threaten him with his own weapon? Inspired from FluffySora's 'The Irony' Cosplay in DeviantArt. Rated T for cursing. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I don't own KHR and never would. _

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**A/N:**__ I got inspired from one of FluffySora's cosplays. I instantly got attacked by plot bunnies lol. Hope you like it. Dedicated to FluffySora. _http:/ / fluffysora. deviantart .com/ art/ The-Irony-180781798

**

* * *

The Irony**

Who would've thought that the brunette he oh so wanted to possess would threaten him with _his_ own weapon? Mukuro Rokudo certainly did not think it was possible. He now stood amused in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi who held _his_ trident against his throat. This is most certainly amusing.

You may wonder how the Mist Guardian and the Tenth Vongola Boss got into this position. Well... let's have a recap on the previous events.

Tsuna cursed the mountains of paperwork placed on his desk and the floor around it. He could almost see it, Reborn's amused smirks that surely meant torture.

It's not like Tsuna hadn't wanted to stop Gokudera in trying to blow up Lambo! He was too late to stop them from doing damage! The irritating boy kept on taunting the teenage bomber and it lead to a _very_ long cat and mouse chase. Did he mention that they did it in the mansion and they both caused massive property damage?

He cursed out loud again and groaned as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. It's not that bad," Yamamoto said as he organized the pile of documents at the floor. "This is minor compared to what Hibari and Mukuro do."

Tsuna groaned again. "Don't remind me," he said in a defeated tone.

Wondering why Yamamoto was helping Tsuna instead of Gokudera? Well... Tsuna decided he had enough irritation for the day and locked the two up in one seven-flame sealed room. _(A/N: Oh poor Dera.)_

Yamamoto simply laughed. "Tsuna I need to go out for a sec," he said and went out of the room once Tsuna gave him an okay.

Tsuna went back to paperwork and grumbled under his breath. He was certainly irritated—pissed off too. He didn't even notice the violet mist forming beside him. "Kufufufu..." a very familiar voice resounded in the room. Tsuna glared. He did _not _want to deal with his Mist Guardian right now. "Oya, oya. Having a bad day Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna glared some more and Mukuro only smirked. Something in Tsuna snapped, his black X-Gloves materializing in his hands in preparation to attack the Guardian. Mukuro responded by materializing his ever trusty trident.

The two didn't move for a while as they waited for the other to make the first move. They didn't have to wait for long.

Tsuna used his flames to boost himself fast enough to get beside Mukuro and grab the latter's weapon. Mukuro was surprised at the sudden events; not the part about Tsuna being so fast, but the part about Tsuna grabbing his weapon.

His surprise turned out to be a mistake.

His split second surprise gave way to Tsuna removing Mukuro's grasp on his weapon. Tsuna held the trident threatingly against Mukuro's throat.

"Oya, oya. Feisty aren't we Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro taunted.

Tsuna's hands tightened in the trident, his glare intensified. "You know I hate it when you fucking appear out of nowhere suddenly, especially when I'm concentrating with work! And I hate how both you and Hibari make me work harder with all your damned fights without any meaning to them at all!"

"Kufufufu~ not that I really care," Mukuro smirked. "But there's something you've got to know Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"...My weapon is the Mist. I can construct or deconstruct anytime and still be hidden in the mist."

Tsuna paled as the trident he held suddenly vanished, a new trident in the hands of Mukuro who quickly moved to get behind him. Tsuna gulped as the trident was held up against his own throat.

Luckily, a knock on the door was heard. "Until next time, Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice whispered in his ears. "You got lucky this time."

Mukuro disappeared as soon as Yamamoto came inside. Tsuna slouched back into his seat.

Damned Mist attributes.

_

* * *

A/N: I don't have anything against Mist users, don't worry xD_

_Hope you guys like it. This is a one shot, but if you want me to make an omake, just say so in a review. _

_Ciao._


End file.
